DMX512 (i.e. Digital Multiplex with 512 pieces of information) is a standard protocol for digital communication networks. It is being widely used in certain industries and in particular the stage lighting industry. RDM (i.e. Remote Device Management) is a protocol enhancement to DMX512 that allows bi-directional communication between each individual device and the master controller. It allows every individual device to report the current status back to the master controller. e.g. temperature and power consumption, etc.
The network construction of DMX512 is based on EIA-485, a standard defining the electrical characteristics of drivers and receivers for use in balanced digital multipoint systems. It supports bi-directional digital communication. Every device linked in the system has a unique identification address or ID code for sending and receiving commands and data between the individual device and the master controller. During installation, it is necessary to assign a unique ID code to each individual device linked in the system either by setting certain DIP switches or programming it onto EEPROM. This makes installation tedious and time consuming.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved method of assigning identification codes to a plurality of devices connected in a network.